Poznajmy się!
by Merill9804
Summary: Miniaturka z czasów historii Huncwotów. Jak mogli się poznać? (Raczej zgodne z kanonem)


Przedstawiam Wam miniaturkę o Huncwotach - jak mogli się poznać. Jako że to mój pierwszy tekst, proszę o wyrozumiałość ;)

* * *

POZNAJMY SIĘ…

Jedenastoletni chłopiec wyskoczył z pociągu i podbiegł do rodziców. Jednym ruchem ręki zmierzwił sobie i tak rozczochrane na wszystkie strony kruczoczarne włosy.

- Znalazłem jakiś przedział.

- Będziemy tęsknić – przytuliła go matka. – Obiecaj, że będziesz do nas pisał.

- Tak często, jak tylko będę mógł – powiedział i przytulił się do ojca.

- Do zobaczenia w święta, chłopie.

- Jasne – chłopiec wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i odwrócił się w stronę pociągu.

Kiedy pociąg odjeżdżał, usłyszał jeszcze głos matki:

- James! Pamiętaj, nie zrób sobie czegoś! – odmachał rodzicom w odpowiedzi. Wiedzieli, że jest rozrabiaką. Zastanawiali się, jak zmieni go Hogwart.

* * *

Rudowłosa dziewczynka podbiegła do rodziców i przytuliła się do nich.

- Będę pisać jak najczęściej.

- Wiemy, kochanie. Do zobaczenia.

„_Pozostało mi jeszcze odnaleźć Tunię"_, pomyślała. Petunia była jej starszą siostrą. Wcześniej bardzo się przyjaźniły, ale Tunia się obraziła, kiedy siostra dostała list z Hogwartu, a ona nie (pochodziły z rodziny mugoli i dowiedziały się o magii dopiero gdy Lily dostała list). Jej siostra stała pod kamiennym filarem.

- Do zobaczenia, Tuniu.

- Raczej do niezobaczenia.

- Nie cieszysz się choć trochę, że jadę? - spytała Lily, która nagle posmutniała. - Nie chciałabyś jechać ze mną?

- Nie!

- Dlaczego?

**- Myślisz, że chcę być jakimś… dziwolągiem? – zapytała Petunia.**

**- Ja nie jestem dziwolągiem. Jak mogłaś coś takiego powiedzieć?**

**- Przecież tam jedziesz – powiedziała szyderczym tonem Petunia. – Do specjalnej szkoły dla dziwolągów. Ty i ten chłopak od Snape'ów… jesteście odmieńcami. Dobrze, że zostaniecie odizolowani od normalnych ludzi. To dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. Dziwoląg! – dodała pogardliwym tonem i odeszła do rodziców.**

Lily odwróciła się i, starając się nie wybuchnąć płaczem, pobiegła w stronę pociągu. Odnalazła przedział, w którym zostawiła kufer, i siadając przy oknie zaczęła płakać. Nie zwróciła przy tym najmniejszej uwagi na chłopców, którzy siedli przy wejściu i cicho rozmawiali.

* * *

Walburgia Black kończyła swoją przemowę do starszego syna.

-… i pamiętaj, nie zadawaj się z żadnymi szlamami ani mugolakami.

- Jasne, mamo – odpowiedział, lekko już znudzony.

- To do widzenia.

- Do widzenia – odparł, po czym zwrócił się do młodszego chłopca.

- Cześć, Regulus. Do zobaczenia na święta.

- Do zobaczenia, Syriuszu.

Odwrócił się, wziął kufer i pomaszerował w stronę ekspresu Londyn – Hogwart. Przeszukując pociąg zobaczył chłopca o kruczoczarnych włosach w pustym przedziale.

- Wolne? – zapytał, otwierając drzwi przedziału.

- Jasne, wchodź! – odpowiedział chłopiec. Kiedy Syriusz postawił kufer na półce, dodał:

- Jestem James Potter.

- Syriusz Black – podał mu rękę. – ale chyba nie będą się do mnie przyznawać – a widząc minę chłopca dodał – ja nie mam "świra" - tu zrobił palcami cudzysłów - na punkcie czystości krwi.

- Taa… to wszystko wyjaśnia – James wyszczerzył zęby. Syriusz siadł naprzeciwko niego, po drugiej stronie drzwi.

- A ty… jesteś z rodziny czarodziejów?

- Jasne. Ale nie chciałbym być w skórze pierwszorocznych dzieci mugoli...

Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wbiegła jakaś rudowłosa dziewczynka. Nie zwracając na nich uwagi podbiegła do swojego kufra. Wyciągnęła chusteczki i opadła na siedzenie pod oknem.

* * *

O ile Severus się nie mylił, wpadła do tego przedziału… pobiegł za nią, kiedy zobaczył jak szybko wbiega do pociągu. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do przedziału. Usiadł naprzeciwko Lily i zaczął się zastanawiać nad psychiką dziewczyn – co by zrobiła, gdyby prosto z mostu zapytał o co chodzi. Nie musiał.

**- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać – powiedziała.**

**- Dlaczego?**

**- Tunia mnie z-znienawidziła… Z powodu tego listu od Dumbledore'a.**

**- No to co?**

**Spojrzała na niego z odrazą.**

**- Jest moją siostrą!**

Chwila ciszy.

**- Ale jedziemy! To jest to! Jedziemy do Hogwartu!**

**Kiwnęła głową i mimo woli uśmiechnęła się lekko.**

**-Dobrze by było, żebyś trafiła do Slytherinu – powiedział Snape, zachęcony tym, że wreszcie trochę się rozchmurzyła.**

**- Do Slytherinu? –** zapytał jeden z dwóch chłopców, siedzących w przedziale.

**- Ktoś tutaj chce być w Slytherinie? Chyba się gdzieś przesiądę, a ty?**

**- Całą moja rodzina była w Slytherinie **– odparł drugi.

**- Jasny gwint! A ja myślałem że z tobą wszystko w porządku!**

Jego towarzysz wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

**- Może zerwę z rodzinną tradycją. A ty gdzie chciałbyś być, jakbyś mógł wybierać?**

Ten z rozczochranymi włosami udał, że wznosi niewidzialny miecz.

**- _W Gryffindorze, gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota!_ Jak mój ojciec**.

Snape prychnął pogardliwie. Chłopiec zwrócił się do niego.

**- Przeszkadza ci to?**

**- Nie – odparł Snape, choć jego drwiący uśmieszek mówił co innego. – Skoro wolisz mieć krzepę niż mózg…**

**- A ty gdzie chciałbyś trafić, skoro brakuje ci i tego, i tego?** – chłopcy wybuchnęli śmiechem. **Lily wyprostowała się lekko zarumieniona, obrzucając ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem.** Sięgnęła po kufer.

**- Chodź, Severusie, znajdziemy sobie inny przedział.**

**- Ooo…**

Zaczęli przedrzeźniać jej wyniosły ton. Jeden z nich próbował podstawić Severusowi nogę, gdy przechodził.

-** Do zobaczenia, Smarkerusie!** – usłyszeli, gdy drzwi przedziału się za nimi zamykały.

* * *

- Możemy się dosiąść? – W drzwiach stanęła rudowłosa dziewczynka. Obok niej stał chłopiec z czarnymi, tłustymi włosami. W przedziale siedziały dwie dziewczynki i dwóch chłopców, rozmawiających półgłosem.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała jedna z dziewczynek o jasnych, długich włosach.

- Jestem Lily Evans, a to jest Severus Snape.

- Miło nam. Ja jestem Mary Macdonald – odpowiedziała blondynka. – A to jest Dorcas Meadowes – wskazała na czarnowłosą dziewczynkę siedzącą przy oknie. Lily siadła naprzeciwko niej, a obok Severus.

- Co się właściwie stało, że przybyliście do nas w środku podróży? – zapytała wesoło Dorcas.

Lily prychnęła.

- Och, po prostu niektórzy uważają, że są lepsi od innych. Sev – zwróciła się do Severusa – właściwie jakie są jeszcze domy w Hogwarcie?

- Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin – odpowiedziała Mary patrząc na nią dziwnie. Otworzyła usta, ale chyba zmieniła zamiar, bo zapytała – Skąd jesteście?

- Ja z Little Whinning, w Surrey. Pochodzę z rodziny mugoli – wyjaśniła Lily. – A Sev…

- Ja mieszkam na Spinner's End, to małą czarodziejska uliczka, też w Little Whinning.

- Ja mieszkam w Brighton, a Mary w Manchester.

- Interesujecie się Quidditchem? – przerwała Mary. Po chwili cała trójka była pogrążona w rozmowie na temat ich ulubionych drużyn tego pasjonującego sportu.

Lily, znudzona, wyciągnęła z torby małą książeczkę. Wzięła ołówek i zaczęła nim wypełniać kratki, wpisując w nie cyfry. Czując na sobie zaciekawiony wzrok pozostałej trójki, podniosłą głowę i uśmiechnęła się do nich. Zaczęła grzebać w kufrze i wyciągnęła jeszcze trzy takie książeczki i ołówki.

- To jest sudoku – powiedziała i szybko wyjaśniła im zasady.

- Nawet mugole mogą wymyślić coś sensownego – powiedziała Dorcas. Zaśmiały się.

- Przepraszam – nad nimi stanął jeden z dwóch chłopców, którzy siedzieli w tym przedziale. Miał jasne włosy i miodowe oczy. Zdawał się być spokojny i opanowany. – Czy ja dobrze słyszałem, że masz sudoku? – zwrócił się do Lily.

- Też lubisz je rozwiązywać?

- Tak, dawno tego nie robiłem. Pochodzę z rodziny czarodziejów, ale bardzo dobrze znam świat mugoli. Remus Lupin.

- Miło nam. Poczekaj, powinnam mieć jeszcze jeden lub dwa zestawy. Czy twój przyjaciel – zerknęła na drugiego, o wiele niższego, chłopca – też chciałby jeden?

- Spróbuję go nauczyć – odparł Remus z uśmiechem. Lily odwzajemniła uśmiech i zaczęła ponownie grzebać w kufrze. W stronę Remusa poleciały dwie książeczki. Remus otworzył jedną. Pierwsza łamigłówka była prosta. U góry był podpis: _Lily Evans._

- Dzięki.

- Możecie sobie je zatrzymać, te są najprostsze. Mam ich jeszcze sporo. Na zimowe wieczory – zaśmiała się cicho.

* * *

- Coś z wózka, kochaneczki? – przyszła pani z wózkiem pełnym pysznych przekąsek. Lily wstała i podeszła do wózka. Nigdy nie widziała takich słodyczy. Po namyśle wybrała kilka czekoladowych żab. Podszedł do niej Severus.

- Uważaj – mruknął cicho. Lily rozejrzała się. Z lewej strony zbliżało się dwóch znanych im już chłopców. Oni też ich zauważyli.

- Popatrz, Syriuszu! Smarkerus!

- Ojej! James, musimy koniecznie się przywitać, zanim kupimy jakieś słodycze!

Lily cicho prychnęła. Jej oczy zwęziły się do rozmiaru szparek.

- Nie moglibyście nas zostawić w spokoju? – zapytała.

- Ależ my nic nie robimy, …eee… - spojrzał na nią, nie wiedząc jak ma na imię. Lily jednak odwróciła się i, popychając Severusa z powrotem do przedziału, zamknęła drzwi.

Reszta podróży minęła spokojnie.

* * *

Lily nawet w najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażała sobie TAKIEGO Hogwartu. Była po prostu oczarowana. Zresztą chyba jak każdy pierwszoroczny.

Do zamku płynęli na łódkach przez jezioro, jednak Lily nie pamiętała nic więcej. Ocknęła się, gdy stali przed Tiarą Przydziału w Wielkiej Sali. Profesor McGonagall odczytywała z listy każdego i wywołanemu, gdy już siedział na stołku, wkładała na głowę Tiarę Przydziału, która przydzielała go do jednego z czterech domów.

- Syriusz Black! – zawołała profesor McGonagall. Rozległ się głos Tiary:

- GRYFFINDOR! – Sala zagrzmiała oklaskami Gryfonów, choć było to co najmniej dziwne. Całe pokolenia Blacków trafiały do Slytherinu.

- Lilyanne Evans! – Lily podeszła do profesorki i usiadła na stołku. Po chwili usłyszała cichy głosik:

- No, proszę… Wybitnie inteligentna… Ambitna… Rada jest tylko jedna – GRYFFINDOR!

Lily podeszła w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Po drodze odwróciła się jeszcze i napotkawszy spojrzenie Severusa, uśmiechnęła się smutno. A przy stole usiadła jak najdalej od Syriusza Blacka. Po chwili dołączyli do niej Remus, Mary, Dorcas, Peter (kolega Remusa z pociągu) i – niestety – James Potter. Oprócz tego w ich klasie były jeszcze dwie inne dziewczynki.

- Severus Snape!

- SLYTHERIN!

Teraz to Severus odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Posłała mu krzepiący uśmiech, a gdy się odwrócił, zaczęła rozmawiać z Dorcas i Mary.

* * *

_**Cytaty (pogrubione): J. K. Rowling,**_** Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci**


End file.
